Sonic: The Past,Present, and Future
by KinlaTornado
Summary: This is my first story and I hope you all like it! (I rated the story 'T' only because I wasn't sure about the violence in the story. I don't think I go into too much detail. Please pm me if you disagree. There are no swears what so ever for you younger readers.) With new friends and rivals, Sonic and the team face new challenges, remember old fights, and learn some new things!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Just so you all know, I will upload chapter 2 if chapter 1 gets enough views. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Rouge the Bat watched in secret as Dr. Eggman did absolutely nothing. He was just sitting there; Or was he? Staying hidden, the 18 year old mammal realized that the Evil Doctor was looking at the sky through a pair of high tech binoculars that he probably made himself.<p>

It had been a month since Sonic and the Crew watched as their human friend, Chris Thorndyke, blasted into the sky and was sent back to earth in a small rocket. Once Chris was gone, Eggman mentioned that he was going to build the Eggman Empire and he definitely tried for about three weeks. But in the past week nobody had seen him and that's why Rouge came to investigate.

After about five minutes of watching the Doctor search the sky, Rouge flew back to Tails' shop to report her findings.  
>"Really? He was just sitting there!?", Amy Rose asked, not believing her ears. "Staring off into space?"<br>"Yeah! I was just as shocked.", Rouge replied.  
>"It's not like Chris is going to come back anytime soon. Do you think that he's looking for someone else?", Tails wondered aloud.<br>"That or he is building up forces for defence in the future.", Sonic suggested walking into the room. Everyone nodded then Sonic started outside saying that he was going to explain the situation to Knuckles.

"Stop right there you thief!", Knuckles almost screamed at a dark figure walking towards the Master Emerald. The creature stopped then started towards Knuckles.  
>"I assure you I'm no thief!", the girl corrected. She was a hedgehog and looked almost exactly like Sonic only her fur was dim grey in color and her eyes were light slate. Knuckles rolled his hands into a fist as he got into a fighting stance.<br>"How about you tell me your name before I beat you up!", he threatened. She wasn't intimidated at all.  
>"I'm Thunder the Hedgehog,", she charged at him. "and you will pay for accusing <strong>me<strong> of theft!" With the two running at each other, Knuckles brought his arm up for a punch but at the last second Thunder jumped, grabbed the echidna from behind, tossed him down the altar stairs, chased him down, then side kicked him at the bottom.  
>"Like to fight dirty I can see!", Knuckles exclaimed, getting up with his back to the hot sun, scanning his tough opponent. Her eyes were quite serious but she looked as if she was having fun fighting him. Shaking off the thought, he caught her off guard, pinned her against a tree and punched her before she could block or dodge. She groaned slightly as she took the blow to the face. Knuckles caught her grabbing something behind her and mumble something. Suddenly she was behind him and sent an aerial roundhouse kick to his shoulder before he knew what was happening. Quickly getting up, Knuckles searched for one of two specific trees. He knew where they could settle this.<p>

A while back, he had attached a tree to the sides of two other trees, creating an immense bridge made of trees. The red creature stopped climbing for a few seconds to let Thunder catch up a little bit. He noticed her stop and grab something from behind her again but this time he saw what it was. It was a Chaos Emerald! Thunder took a few deep breaths before saying,  
>"Chaos Control!" Knuckles gasped then looked up to see the smirking hedgehog on the top of the bridge. He dashed to the top and explained his plan before he was attacked.<br>"We end this here! First one to fall off has to leave." Thunder nodded then smiled.  
>"Overconfident much!"<br>"What did you call m-?", Knuckles was cut off by a foot to the gut. He managed to keep his balance and land an attack to her upper arm. They both instantly charged at each other but before they were close enough to attack, Thunder was shoved off by something or someone. Knuckles heard her land hard just before he was pushed off himself, landing just as hard. Getting up, he saw Sonic standing in between them; He also saw Thunder racing towards Sonic, ready to attack.  
>"Sonic, behind you!", the Echidna warned. The male hedgehog whipped around and roundhouse kicked the girl in the head. She fell to her hands and knees, breathing heavily from the shocking impact.<p>

"Give it up Thunder.", Knuckles commanded. He was answered with a look that said, 'What? No way! Surrender is not an option!' Sonic knew that he couldn't have a proper conversation with her until she gave up the fight so he kicked her again. Thunder managed to stand as she sighed through her clenched teeth, trying to ignore the piercing pain that shot through her ribs. Knuckles didn't see the cocky pleasure in her eyes that he saw before, but now, more like an embarrassing fear that she was trying to hide. The boys kept their distance while their opponent closed her eyes, trying to decide what to do next. Showing a regretful frown, she opened her eyes and tried to run away. A painful discomfort filled Thunder's body as she fell to her knees again, not needing to turn around to know that it was Knuckles who had punched her. A few seconds later, Sonic appeared and brought his foot back for another blow.  
>"C-chaos Cont-trol.", Thunder murmured then reappeared about 150 feet away, heading back towards the Master Emerald. Leaning against a tree, the young hedgehog waited for several minutes for her attackers to return. When they didn't, she got up into a fighting stance, now seeing the boys jogging towards her.<br>"Now listen! Either surrender or I make you surrender!", Knuckles offered one last change as she unknowingly walked back towards an 85 foot cliff. Sonic nodded to Knuckles when he saw no signs of her giving in. The Echidna's fist shot at Thunder's face but he ran to the cliffs edge watching her fall from a large boulder to a skinny ledge and so on, landing unconscious at the bottom.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a pretty big chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! Again, if enough people want it, I will post chapter 3!**

* * *

><p>"Oh man! I never wanted this to happen. I thought for sure she would have given in before I hit her.", Knuckles threw his hands on his head in disbelief as Sonic started to clarify his idea.<br>"Thanks Knuckles!"  
>"What are you talking about? I knocked her out!", he dropped his hands, quite confused.<br>"I know! I wanted you to. She was never going to surrender. . . So I figured that I would have you knock her out then we would take her to Tails' shop. Wait for her to come to, then we would get the answers that we need.", Sonic explained grabbing her Chaos Emerald, letting Knuckles take Thunder.

"Who do ya got there Knuckie?", Rouge asked, raising her eyebrows in curiosity. Sonic answered for him.  
>"She got in a fight with Knuckles and wouldn't give up, so, he knocked her out cold" Amy's eye grew wide at the news, then became angry.<br>"YOU KNOCKED HER OUT BECAUSE SHE WOULDN'T GIVE UP A FIGHT?!", she pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer and would have flattened both Knuckles and Thunder if Sonic didn't get in the way knowing that she wouldn't hit him.  
>"Listen, Amy! I let him do it. We wouldn't have gotten her here if we didn't.", the hedgehogs looked to the corner where Knuckles was putting the unconscious body.<p>

Sonic's ear twitched from a faint sound a while later, making him look to the corner where Thunder was set down. She was gone but it didn't take that long to find her. The older hedgehog lunged forward grabbing her short tail as she started running...She didn't get anywhere.  
>"Sonic!", Knuckles called, sounding worried.<br>"I know I know, I got her right here.", he finally let go of her tail when she stopped running but got ready to fight. The team gathered around so she didn't just run off. Amy stepped forward to introduce herself.  
>"Hi! I'm Amy Rose!"<br>"I don't care who you are! Now let me out. . .or I'll let myself out!", Thunder snapped, trying to sound tough through her sore limbs.  
>"That or you'll retreat like you did during our fight earlier.", Knuckles smirked. The grey hedgehog's eyes grew wide as she frowned in embarrassment.<br>"I-I-I only did that because I didn't want you to hold back. I could tell that you were." Sonic chuckled before responding to her weak excuse.  
>"If I had gone full out, you wouldn't be here to talk about it."<br>"What are you talking about? I'm immortal!", she shoved past Amy and let herself out the door.

"Is it just me or does she seem oddly similar to another someone that we know.", Tails questioned. Everyone nodded just before they heard an explosion then yelling.  
>"Hey! Get off of me. Let me GO!" It was Thunder and she was being carried off into the Egg Carrier.<br>"Nice work Sonic! Now she can't get out because you took the Chaos Emerald that she had!", Knuckles stated. Sonic smiled, grabbed his rival's arm, then ran off.  
>"Your right! Let's go get her out."<p>

"Ack. I'm Thunder the Hedgehog and I won't let you keep me here!", Thunder demanded to be freed from the cell Dr. Eggman had put her in.  
>"First of all, I don't care who you are. Second, you can have what you want when I get what I want!", The Doctor explained.<br>"Ha! Well doesn't that sound familiar!", Sonic joked, suddenly appearing in the doorway. He tossed a Chaos Emerald to Thunder. She caught it, then smirked.  
>"See ya."<br>"What? Aren't you going to take us with you!?", He pleaded, an an irritated echidna by his side.  
>"Give me a reason.", she jeered. The blue hedgehog quickly got an idea.<br>"If you take us back to Tails shop I'll let you keep it!" She looked at the gem in her gloved hand then back at the boys before saying,  
>"Chaos Control!" She appeared in front of them then repeated herself.<p>

"Mr. Sonic and Mr. Knuckles are back. Oh and they brought Miss Thunder!", Cream announced, her face plastered against the window. When the boys came in, the rabbit ran out calling after Thunder.  
>"Wait! Aren't you going to come in?" Thunder asked why. "Well, I just thought that you would join us. You would be a pretty great friend to have. Also, you seem pretty tough.", the 6 year old made the hedgehog blush. She was slightly embarrassed that she was being persuaded by a child. Cream continued to look at her with pleading eyes, Cheese hovering beside her.<br>"Oh fine. But just for a little while, and only if everyone else agrees!", she finally gave in. The rabbit's face lit up as she bolted inside to check that the rest of the team was okay with it. Cream gave the grey hedgehog a thumbs up, so she went in. Amy instantly pulled her aside and started blabbing about how great it was to have a new friend but, by the sixth word, Thunder stopped listening. Instead she was chatting to herself. '_Maybe I'll complete __**my **__mission while I'm hanging out with them. Perhaps this will be fun!'_

" Woah! Didn't see that coming!", Tails swerved the X Tornado around a tall pine.  
>"Breaking news! We are flying right through a forest. . . THERE ARE TREES!", Thunder shouted sarcastically. The boys rolled their eyes before Tails continued.<br>"Looks like you were right Sonic. Five months of no sign of Eggman then, SPLAT!; it all comes falling down. . .Sunny side-up!", he giggled at his own joke.  
>"Come on Thunder.", Sonic pulled her onto the wing of the plane. She gave him a nod of approval. He knew that she would like it. Suddenly, Eggman's ship disappeared into a giant storm cloud. The Tornado make u-turn, nearly making the two hedgehogs and Knuckles fall off.<br>"Thunder quick, bring us back to the shop!", the young fox commanded. She frowned then did what she was told, pulling out an Emerald.  
>"Chaos Control!"<p>

"Alright genius. Explain!", Thunder curled her hands into a 'ready to punch' fist, turning to Tails.  
>"Calm down Thunder.", Sonic came to his friends defence.<br>"Calm down? Eggface has Cream and you want me to calm down!? We were right behind him.", she nearly raged at Sonic's comment.  
>"Did I just hear a hint of concern?", Knuckles jaw dropped. She just growled at him, not denying it.<br>"Don't forget that he has Amy and Rouge too." Tails explained, also mentioning he could track Eggman from the shop but he needed them to make a plan. The boys and Thunder perched themselves in chairs to think.

Eventually, Knuckles got an idea. He explained the simple tactic.  
>"First, Tails will attack with the Tornado. When he gets there, Sonic and I will make our way over." He saw Thunder's arms crossed in disappointment. He quickly added that she would come 10 minutes after they started fighting. She grinned her approval.<p>

By the time that Sonic had all the teams Chaos Emeralds, Tails was on his way to the Doctor's base. A few minutes had passed when the boys left. Thunder was alone. Her footsteps echoed in the open shop as she walked over to a chair to wait. It squeaked slightly as she sat down and she could hear the faint, constant moan of the computer fan. She got bored after about 2 minutes.  
>"Thinking about it, I haven't really achieved anything in the past 5 months.", She said to nobody. '<em>I was hoping for more time to search for this 'special partner'. But how would I find her… or maybe it's a <em>_**he**__! I don't even know what they look like, much less where they would be.' _She glanced at the clock. I had been 8 minutes. Close enough. '_I guess I could ask for Sonic to help me but...' _She shook off the thought, getting mad at herself for considering it.

When Thunder got to the fight, Tails was in a cage high above the slow battle. Sonic and Knuckles were laying unconscious on the cold, hard ground. Dr. Eggman had taken the Emeralds for himself.

Thunder jumped at a line of robots, taking most of them out with roundhouse kicks but the last one saw her coming and bashed her with a metal fist. Cringing at the burn, she slid across the dirt on her left shoulder. She instantly got up and clutched the large scrape. Dashing at the next group of bots, she removed a blood drenched glove from her upper arm. Easily destroying that group, she nervously considered the odds, standing in the early moonlight.  
>"It only took me 3 minutes to get here plus the 8 of waiting. If Sonic <strong>and<strong> Knuckles were both knocked out after only 11 minutes…", her voice trailed away as Eggman sent out another massive wave of metal creatures. Looking at the inhibitor rings on her wrist, she pulled them off, tossing them to the treeline so she wouldn't lose them. She was told that if she took them off, she would get a boost in power.

The smaller, weaker robots came first and were effortlessly destroyed with simple kicks and a few punches. Then the larger, more durable bots came. The young hedgehog managed to land a few almost pointless attacks before she was punched to the ground, landing on her knees. Again she slid a few yards and again red fluid ran down her limbs. Before she could stand, the grey creature was thrown again, now sliding on her back. Another bot grabbed her by the arm and smacked her onto the back of a different robotic fighter, letting her drop to her hands and knees. A smaller metal monster walked over to her, grabbed her, and flung her towards the forest. The battered hedgehog managed to tuck her head just before she smashed into an overgrown spruce, sliding onto the turf. A scorching misery filled her body, but through the agony came horrible thoughts. '_Are Sonic and Knuckles alright? What will happen to the girls and Tails? Would Dr. Eggman kill them? Would he take Sonic and Knuckles prisoner then kill them too? Even though I would survive, how would I rescue them?. . .What is Cream thinking?' _

She clenched her jaw harder as the snake of pain wound itself around and squeezed Thunder's chest and lower ribs. Opening her eyes for a moment the young teen saw the same small bot that had thrown her, walking towards her; probably to knock her out. She wished that it would hurry so that the pain would stop. (Even though she would have prefered to keep fighting.) The imaginary snake must have grown because now, it was wrapping itself around her arms and legs, creating more pain. Suddenly, there was a small flash to her right then another by a group of large robots, that were quickly destroyed. All Thunder saw before she was knocked out was a shady silhouette of … a hedgehog?


End file.
